sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pierwszy pocałunek Bunny
Pierwszy pocałunek Bunny (jap. 月下のロマンス！うさぎの初キッス Gekka no romansu! Usagi no hatsu kissu, ang. Romance Under the Moon! Usagi's First Kiss) – 22 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym pojawia się księżniczka Dia. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 15 sierpnia 1992 roku. Odcinek interesujący i na swój sposób przełomowy, gdyż odsłoniętych zostaje tu kilka sekretów. Opis odcinka Cała intryga oparta jest na wizycie „Diamentowej Księżniczki”, która na oficjalnym balu ma pokazać po raz pierwszy światu legendarny skarb rodowy. Tak Królestwo Ciemności, jak i Luna mają podejrzenia, że może to być poszukiwany przez obie strony Srebrny Kryształ oraz zaginiona księżniczka. Dowiadujemy się przy okazji, że Nephrite ma bardziej zaciętą konkurencję, niż się na początku wydawało. Tymczasem Naru przeżywa uczuciowe rozterki, nie mogąc zrozumieć zachowania Nephrite'’a, którego zna oczywiście pod przybranym nazwiskiem i nie wie, co począć. Usagi natomiast marzy, by dostać się na wielki bal. Niestety zaproszenia pewnie nie dostanie... Podczas narady z dziewczynami też nie udaje się nic odkrywczego wymyślić. Z racji że jest to wyjątkowy wieczór, ku rozpaczy Luny, Usagi używa magicznego długopisu przeistaczając się w księżniczkę, dzięki czemu wchodzi na bal. Oprócz niej jest tam Naru, która poszła w zastępstwie mamy, Nephrite, który zamierza dowiedzieć się czy legendarny skarb nie jest srebrnym kryształem oraz Tuxedo Mask, który również poszukuje kryształu, lecz z nieco innego powodu. Po pierwsze chce odzyskać utracone wspomnienia, a po drugie prosi go o to tajemnicza postaci ze snu, który nawiedza go każdej nocy. I zaczyna się bal... Jak widać mieszanka postaci nieco wybuchowa. Nephrite wykorzystuje jednego z demonów, by opętać Naru, która z kolei potem opętuje księżniczkę. Usagi natomiast tańczy z Tuxedo, do którego wracają strzępki wspomnień. Gdzie indziej jest już mniej wesoło. Opętana księżniczka ucieka ze skarbem, kontrolowana oczywiście przez Nephrite’'a. Luna, która weszła nie wiadomo kiedy, powiadamia o tym Usagi. Ta rzuca się na księżniczkę, by powstrzymać ją od wydania skarbu siłom zła. Księżniczka zepchnęła dziewczynę za balkon. Łapie ją Tuxedo Mask. Jego księżniczka również popycha, jednak interweniuje Luna. Nephrite jest wściekły. Reszta dziewczyn jest zaniepokojona. A reszta gości zdziwiona. Ostatecznie Nephrite jest powstrzymywany przez pozostałe czarodziejki. Ręka Usagi powala wszystkich gości zaklęciem i sama przenosi się nim na ziemię. Usagi wyślizguje się z uścisku Tuxedo, który spada za nią chwytając ją. Ratują się dzięki parasolce rzuconej przez Lunę. Następuje walka z demonem, który opanował księżniczkę. Demon zostaje oczywiście pokonany, a Nephrite ucieka. Diamentowa Księżniczka nie jest Księżycową Księżniczką. Tuxedo wyjawia, że również poszukuje Srebrnego Kryształu. Mówi też, że nie zawaha się walczyć o niego z Czarodziejkami. Ostatecznie legendarny skarb kryształem nie jest. Dziewczyny bawią się znakomicie. Nephrite jest wściekły. Natomiast Usagi i Tuxedo wymieniają się pocałunkiem w romantycznym świetle Księżyca... Przy okazji obydwoje doświadczają dawnych wspomnień z przeszłości... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Kenji Tsukino – Yūji Machi * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Nephrite – Katsuji Mori * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Księżniczka Dia – Miki Itō * Kamerdyner – Arihiro Masuda * Strażnik – Nobutoshi Hayashi * Goście – Miki Inoue, Misa Fukai Galeria Zapowiedź odc22.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep22_1.jpg Ep22_2.jpg Ep22_3.jpg Ep22_4.jpg Ep22_5.jpg Ep22_6.jpg Ep22_7.jpg Ep22_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Pierwszy pocałunek (Polsat). * Odcinek opiera się na 4 akcie mangi. Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii